


Angus 'Jorts' McDonald

by Calcu22



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is Blupjeans kid, Angus is a very good detective, Barry dadjeans, F/M, Ipre is family, M/M, Single Parent Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: Angus was always curious about his parent since even his grandpa, the greatest detective ever, couldn’t find them. Then on his fifth birthday, a man named Barry Bluejeans arrives claiming to be his father.





	1. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuse of magical artifacts.

It was something Lup and Barry would talk about late at night when they couldn’t rest. A dream that both wanted, but neither truly thought would ever happen. But during the cycles when they were just struggling to survive the year, or that awful year after they became liches and Taako died, they would bring that idea up.

Lup made endless fun of it. Her a mother? She still has issues remembering to meditate daily, let alone take care of another living being. But Lup still liked to imagine what their child would be like. Sometime they adopted an orphan, who ended up being a nerd like Barry but also a smartass like Lup. Sometime they talk about how they could have biological kids. They even brought it up to Taako once, but even with Transmutation it would take a lot to keep the child healthy. 

Still, the two never really thought it would happen. Not with the hunger around.

Then came cycle 99.

They got the light of creation, made the relics, and waited. There was no scouts, no sight of the hunger for days. It was weird waiting for an event that has happened nearly 100 times without fail, only for it not to happen. No one wanted to be the first to say what they were all thinking. That the hunger could be late, that even this plan wouldn’t work. But as more time passed, the easier it was to hope again.  

Once a few weeks past, they finally celebrated their success. 

“Tomorrow, we’ll finish this. But tonight, I think we all deserve to have some fun.” Davenport said as Magnus woohooed in the background, causing their captain to shake his head as he chuckled.

“Taako needs to get some juice in his system!” Taako said before transmuting their water supply into Wine like fantasy Jesus. 

“Taako I told you- nevermind. I guess we would have to worry about rations now.”

“You better give me some of that!” Lup called out as she jumped her brother.

“Hear that everyone? This now belongs to the Taaco Twins!” Taako said as he moved them so they were blocking the supply from the others.

“Are you ever going to stop making that joke? That was almost a hundred years ago Koko.” 

“Na, I will never forget you wrote Taaco as you last fucking name.”

“It was better than writing FromTV!” Lup yelled, turning around to glare at her brother, only to see Davenport standing there with a mug filled with the red stuff.

“Oh, come on Cap. You could have played along for a little bit before resorting to magic!”

“I said I wanted to have some fun.” The gnome said with a smirk before walking out.

“Does that mean you’ll let us have some?” Magnus asked, a hopefully look on his young face.

Lup turned to Takko who grinned widely at her.

“NOPE!” They both said, and the game was on.

Some hours later Taako and Lucretia were passed out on top of Magnus, with Merle sleeping in the captain's chair. Lup and Barry were on the ground next to the couch in the rec room, talking about the Light of Creation to Dav who was looking the most sober. 

Lup wasn’t sure how that could be, since he lost a drinking contest with Merle not too long ago.

“...You know? And now we are going to be, like, sending these things out into the world and we haven’t even testing them!” Lup complained, almost hitting Barry with her animated hands.

“You, you haven’t testing the gauntlet?” Barry asked, slurring his words slightly which caused Lup to lean over to kiss him on the nose.

“I would need a big area. Are you telling me you testing your nerdy bell?”

“On one of the rats. I put their soul into that creepy doll Magnus thinks is hunted.”

“Holy shit! That is the best prank ever!”

“Oh, I-I didn’t think of that. What about you Cap’nport?” 

“No. But I could test it now. Have any dreams you want to become true?” Davenport said slowly, like he was thinking it over.

“Ha, are you a genie now Dav?” Lup laughed as Barry looked deep in thought.

“Do you think you could give us a kid?”

Lup stopped laughing.

“I don’t see why not. You would want them as a baby right? Or are we talking about the whole process.” 

“Love?” Barry asked, looking to Lup.

“I... don’t know. I know pregnancy is called the ultimate women experience or whatever, but I never really felt the need. Maybe that’s just because I know I can’t, but having a biological kid without any of the pain sounds chill. What’d you think Carebear?”

“I would rather not have to wait nine months.” Barry said with a nervous smile.

“It’s 12 for elves.” Lup said off hand, not noticing that Davenport has already left.

“Really? Do you know how long it would be for half-elves? Would Merle know?”

“I keep forgetting our Weed Daddy is a legit doctor.”

“Don’t- please don’t call him that.” Barry asked and Lup just laughed.

“I got it. Now do you two want a boy or a girl. Biological.” Davenport said, walking in with the monocle on his eye. 

They were all too use to the Light of Creation to even notice the whispers that artifacts they made gave off. To them, they were like any other magical object.

“I don’t have a preference, Lup?”

“Surprise me.” Lup said with a snap that turned into finger guns.

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Davenport complained before closing his eyes.

Lup and Barry stayed perfectly still as they felt pure arcane magic surround them. They were use to Davenport’s magic, but it felt a little different this time. It put the both of them slightly on edge, but this was their captain. 

It would be fine. They trusted him.

The magic solidified and soon they could see it. A small new born baby in Lup’s lap, naked and wrinkly. Their skin tone was closer to Lup’s then Barry’s pale skin, but the short curly hair was all Barry. The nose was the same one Lup and Taako has, and the ear was human in size, but pointed due to his elven blood.

“He’s perfect.” Barry said in awe.

“Do you want to name him? I know you humans don’t like to wait until the kid can choose their own name.” Lup said, speaking softly in case Davenport wasn’t done.

“Sure, he can always change it later but... I always wanted to name my kid Angus. After my Grandad.”

“Angus? That’s a nerdy name. I love it.” Lup said just as Angus opened his eyes, and started screaming.


	2. Beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forgetting.

A lot had changed in a year. After finding out that Lup and Barry had a baby thanks to Davenport, Angus more or less become Ipre’s kid. Sure Lup and Barry had first dibs, but Taako and Magnus fought for the role of best uncle like there was no tomorrow. 

Lup keep saying it was cosmic payback from Taako making such a big deal over the three humans having to pretend to be blood related siblings for a cycle, but Taako wasn’t upset at not being the only uncle. He just thinks he should be the  _ best _ uncle and have everyone think that as well. It was even more ridiculous that even Angus seemed unwilling to choose one over the other. 

Merle was fine being called grandpa, even if Magnus said it as a joke, and Davenport was just Dav. 

Taako still couldn’t believe that was the squirt’s first word.

Lucretia lucked out being the only aunt, and with the war happening down below, sometime forcing her to watch Ango was the only time she would leave the her room. Taako liked to think he was handing this fine. They dealt with the hunger, and it wasn’t their problem if people killed themselves (even though hearing about that little girl was  _ bad _ ).

Then Lup was gone.

Taako and Barry knew she was tracing down her relic. Lup may like destroying things, but not people. Never that. And for the first week, they acted like everything was normal.

Then it become two weeks. Then three.

Angus was still fine until Taako tried picking him up. Every time the baby would look at him for a moment before trying to grab his hair, only to realize it was too short for him to, and then would start screaming like Taako was trying to murder the kid. Lucretia was the one who figured out it was probably because Taako looks like Lup, the only difference was their hair style.

That was when Taako decided they  needed to find his sister.

But even after months of looking there was no sign of her.

“Hey Taako, I’m going to check on Lucy. Mind giving the little Jorts back back to Barry?” Magnus called out as Taako passed by the room, Angus asleep in his lap while he was making another wooden duck.

Taako knew the man was upset because while Fisher and Ango likes the ducks, Magnus also caves to relax and it was started to take up more space than Lucrecia’s books. And she had a whole storage locker filled with them.

“Fine. He better not wake up.” Taako complained, but still gently picked up the kid.

“You’re getting big aren't you. Lulu is going to be so pissed.” Taako mumbled to the kid as he took to the deck of the ship where Barry should be.

Sure enough there the nerd was, face bend so close to the table Taako could have sworn the human was sleeping. Lup always thought it was funny how Taako sleeps more than Barry sometimes, but Taako didn’t feel like laughing at the sight now. A part of him just want to tell Barry to take a break and get some sleep, but then he might tell Taako the same thing. Then he would get the others and then neither would be doing what has to be done to find Lup.

Taako always had problems letting people in, but it seems a hundred years was enough time for everyone to wear down his barriers. 

“How’s it goin’?” Taako casually asked as he walked up, Angus shifting slightly in his arms.

Barry jerked up like Taako casted Lightning Bolt him, before turning around and seeing them. He smiled at his sleeping kid before looking at Taako, and just like that his smile fell.

“Oh sorry, I... sorry. So, um... anyways there’s a- there’s a dungeon out beyond the Felicity wilds? It’s a... Subterranean... demonic keep thing. There’s a bunch of arcane energy coming off of it. I was gonna check it out tonight... we could have Davenport or someone else watch Angus if you want to come.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. How far is that in relation to the last glassing?”

“Um, I’ve triangulated it here.” Barry said as he push some paper away to show the large map they have been marking up.

“Yeah, it seems like a good a place as any. Do you want to do the usual: I’ll go down and start casting around, see if I pick up anything, and then you start talking to folks?” Taako asked, shifting the child in his arms so Ango was leaning more on his hip then arms as he lead over to get a better look.

The area Barry circled in red didn’t look familiar, but it’s not like Taako spend much time exploring ‘their new home’. He even passed when Lup was being all sappy and wanted a picnic with the family on some grassy ass hill. He still cooked all the food but... 

He can’t remember what he cooked.

“Yep.” Barry said, sighing slightly before speaking again, “That’s uh, I mean it hasn’t worked so far, but... it’s gotta work one of these times.”

Taako blinked at the man, feeling like he just woke up and hasn’t had his cup of joe.

“Taako, what if... she’s just gone.”

“Who?” Taako asked even though he feel like he should know who, it was on the tip of his tongue but...

“Ta-Taako? Taako I’m...” 

“What if who’s gone?” Taako repeated, because it was really bothering him now.

He should know. 

...

Right?

“What are we...? Oh god, Lup. Taako, I’m... I can’t remember her face Takko. Taako where-”

“Whose face?” Taako asked, because it was important for him to know even though he can’t remember why at the moment.

Maybe it had to do with the kid in his arms, because there is no way Taako would take up babysitting. But even that thought seems to fill his mind with static to the point where Taako had to stop thinking before he gave himself a headache.

“Is this fisher?” The man asked, and Taako just stared as he became less and less sure of where he is or what he was even doing.

“Taako, K-Kill me! Right now! I’ll- I’ll remember if I’m a lich, I can- please Taako, just kill me! It’ll... I’ll be okay! I can’t forget, I’m, I’m, begging you, please Takko, please!” The man pleased and before Taako processed what was happening, his wand was point at the man.

He fell over the railing, and Taako could only watch as the man he didn’t know fell to his death. The baby in his arms was now awake and screaming bloody murder, but Taako didn’t know what to do. 

He didn’t know where he was, or how he got here, or...


	3. A fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia drops Angus off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last introduction chapter. Next one will start with Barry's quest to get him family back together.

“Would you like to get down and walk Angus?” Lucretia forced herself to say with a carefree smile.

He was the only one left. The only member of her family that Lucretia needed to find a new life for. 

She still expects to find Barry or Lup around the corner, demanding to know what she is doing with their kid. But nothing happened as they walked the streets, less empty than usual due to the heavy storm clouds overhead. That would mean that the two were still alive and not liches, or got captured by groups who hunt liches, or Barry died but still haven’t found Lup, or... anything really. Lucretia could think of a thousand different things that could have happened to those two, and in the end it doesn’t change the facts.

Angus was alone.

Lucretia spent months changing her plans when Lup disappeared, but with Barry also gone she was forced to ‘wing it’. She couldn’t leave the boy with Taako. He would never care for a child that wasn’t family and Lucretia wasn’t sure if he could even be trusted with a child. Not now after he seemed so lost when she dropped him off.

Lucretia entertained the thought of just keeping Angus with her. She already needed to keep an eye on Davenport (she still can’t believe  _ she _ caused that), but Lucretia needed to find the relics. 

And adventures were no place for a child just learning to walk and talk.

Which brought Lucretia to this city. When she was looking for her staff, the name of detective Ron McDonald keep coming up. Even with the effect of Fisher, the man still knew that there was something off about the staff located in the museum and kept everyone away. 

It was the only reason why Lucretia felt safe bring Angus with her as she came to retrieve it.

Well, that wasn’t the only reason. Lucretia has done her research on the man, and the 60 year old human was a family man who never had a family. He adopted a few kids from the orphanage, the one that were over the age that most parents would adopt. 

McDonald seemed like the best option.

So, Lucretia feed some information to fisher. A little more about the staff so there would be no resistance when she showed up to retrieve it, and a little of the man himself. Just so that McDonald will think that Angus was a kid of one of his adopted children who died. Lucretia could have just tried a memory alteration spell, but that wasn’t her forte and her wasn’t sure it would even work. McDonald had a high enough Will and Intelligence saving throw to know something was wrong with her staff. The normal methods of manipulation wouldn’t be enough for the cutting detective. 

It was also so Lucretia couldn’t change her mind. With Fisher she only had one chance. There was no way for her to backtrack or think of what could have been or think maybe she could just care for Angus herself or...

“Aunt Lucy?” Angus asked with a slight accent. 

The same one that Lup and Taako had. From ‘Newelfinton’ or wherever they claim to be from. It changes every few cycles and only Davenport knows the real location.

Or knew.

“Sorry, was I walking too fast again?” Lucretia asked, her persona of a nice stranger back on.

They were getting close to the mansion, so it was time to start.

“No. You were... thinking?” Angus asked, pouting his lips slightly.

“Yes. I just hope that you will like your new home. The man we are meeting is your grandpa.” Lucretia told the young boy.

Lucretia never paid much attention to children. She thinks she had a cousin or second cousin who had a child right before she left, but Lucretia never was very close to her family. Lucretia had no idea if Angus was developing normally for a child a little more than two years old, let alone a half elf. Half races always seem to deviate more to the extremes than others races. Then there is the very important fact that Angus was created by one of their relics. There is no telling what effect that could have in the long term.

What if when Lucretia removes the piece of light from Davenport's Ocular Angus becomes unmade? All the notes and tests Barry ran after seems to suggest that Angus was just like any other half elf baby, but what if he missed something. It wasn’t like Lucretia could ask, and that brand of science wasn’t something she could waste time studying. 

She just had to hope this was just her writer's mind working. Coming up with what could be, and not will be.

“Oh, okay. What a-bout Dav’nport?” Angus asked, grabbing Lucretia’s hand just a little tighter.

“Angus, Cap- I mean Mr. Davenport and I... We aren’t going to stay with you.”

“Why not?”

“There is, something important I need to do. And you will be with your family. You don’t need to worry about us.” Lucretia said, not even focusing on the fact that she was lie to a child.

She was just falling into the role she needed to. Like that play she was apart of in University, though Lucretia only had one line and even then she almost wasn’t able to do that because of her stage fright.

_ Almost feels like that was another women. _

“But, why?” Angus asked, looking up at her in confusion.

Lucretia sighed, thinking that this topic might be to hard for him to grasp. But this was more for her sake than his, and Lucretia hopefully wouldn’t be gone for long.

“Are you ready to meet you grandfather?” Lucretia asked right before knocking on the door.

The door opened almost at once, and to Lucretia surprised, the man in question was there.

“Can I help you?” He asked, looking them both over with a raised eyebrow

“Ah, yes. Would you happen to be Ron McDonald?” Lucretia asked, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“I am Detective McDonald if that is what you were asking.”

“Oh, good. Well you see, I was a neighbour of a McDonald. But they died recently and left their little boy. They didn’t have any other family...”

“So you were hoping I could take him him.” McDonald finished, looking less suspicious now.

“Yes. I hope i’m not bothering you...”

“No such thing. Family is never a bother. Come in, I’ll show you two around the place.” The man said as he threw the door all the way open.

“Now young man, what is your name?” He asked, bending down to Angus’s level.

“I’m Angus. Nice to meet you sir.”

“Ha, none of that. You can call me grandpa.” McDonald said with a huge smile that Angus readily returned.

Angus moved to hold onto his hand instead of Lucretia’s.

“Now come on, I have more than enough rooms for you. Some need to be cleaned, but choose whichever one you like Angus.”

“Really?”

Lucretia stayed in the doorway as the two went deeper into the mansion. It worked out better than she hoped, and yet Lucretia couldn’t help but worry.

_ The sooner I find those relics and go with my plan, the sooner this will all be fixed _ . Lucretia promised herself, walking away without a goodbye.


	4. The Empty Cave of a Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up naked and alone.

He woke up in a glass tube.

Which, okay, kinda weird, but Barry has done some weird things while drunk before.

It didn’t help as he got out, that he still didn’t know where he was. Even when Barry tried thinking about what he was last doing, it felt off. Like he was out for a week rather than just a night.

“Okay, first clothes, then food, than... I’ll figure out what to do.” Barry muttered to himself, pleased to find his favorite pair of pants folded on top of the table.

He was in a cave. That much was obvious. What was weird was that there was stuff in the cave. Like a lot of stuff. There was a long table that was covered in a few of Barry’s things, like a few sets of clothes, his wand that was his dad’s, the ‘just in case’ sword his grandma gave him that Barry never did learn to use, some coins of varied metals spread around, and a few spell components. 

No food. 

Or bed, or even a piss bucket. For as lived in as this cave felt, there wasn’t much things necessary for living in it.

“Right. Okay, I guess I should go and see where I am... or at least get out of this cave.” 

“Wait! Don’t leave yet!” A voice called out, and to Barry’s confusion it sounded just like his.

“Um, is this your cave?” Barry asked, looking all over to see who was talking.

“Listen, you-I, you? Must have a lot of questions. But I don’t know how much I can tell you yet, so I’m just going to tell you everything and you tell me what you don’t understand. I... um... will try my best to figure out everything I could ask. Or you will ask? Man this is really confusing...” The voice continued talking, and Barry noticed the sound was coming from a coin in his jeans that he thought was just a normal Gp.  

“I guess this isn’t a normal blackout from a fun night out.” Barry tried joking, but the coin didn’t seem to respond.

“You are a S̸̠͔̋c̶͙̻͆ì̶̯͝e̴̤̳͛̚n̷͚͝t̸̩͑i̸̧̐ṡ̶̰t̵͙̎̒ ̶̰͉̿̾o̶̜̪̓̈́f̸̹̰͂ ̴̛̖̱̌Ḯ̵͈̓P̴̛̯͙̈́R̴͂ͅĒ̶̳̼.̷̛̫͇͘ ̵̢̦͗. You and 7 other members left your ẖ̸͐o̴͔͛̑ͅm̸̰̈e̶̯̋̈p̴̢̞͝l̷̦̳̆͠a̶͙͊͑n̵̡̆e̴̼̞̓͆t̸͇͆ to explore  ̸̛̻̦̈́b̸̤͒̂ę̸͐̓ỵ̴̨o̵͉̅̄ṉ̵̗̀͗d̸̪̗̿ ̶̭̪̽͝t̶͙͍͐h̸̖̟̆e̵̟̎͠ ̵̘̩͊p̷̖͌l̶̘͘ã̵ͅn̷̫͂̕e̴̪͙̎r̶̪̜̒ ̵̢́ś̴͙͕y̸͈̚͜s̴͔̅̽t̴̪̺̃͌è̴̮̑͜m̵͕̓ ̶̘̇̿ ̴͓̙͛͋. But that was when the h̸̢̊u̵͕̹̍n̶͉͈̕g̶͔͂̅ȩ̴͈̐r̵͇̪̍ ̵̯̂͆͜a̶̢̤͊̄t̸̮͈̒ť̶͓͈a̵̻̩͐c̵̮̞̎́k̶̲̍e̶͕͊̚d̵̨̑.̷̘̭̈.”

“Sorry.” Barry interrupted, all the static noise the coin was making was starting to give him a headache. “I didn’t get any of that.”

The coin stopped mid sentence, and the resulting silents made Barry all the more aware of his situation. In a cave that had his stuff, with an enhanced coin  speaking in his voice, and Barry is apparently dealing with memory problems? That didn’t sound good. 

“Right, so if you-me are hearing this then all the previous speeches were a no go. Okay, so the basics.... Your name is Barry Bluejeans. There... something happened that had you and your best friends forget a lot. They were like family, and I managed to find some of them, and they are safe, but... There are a few I haven’t and you need to. 

Okay, first is Lucretia - who I am 90% sure now is the one who caused this. It’s not... I mean it is her fault, but she isn’t bad. I just don’t think she understands and... it doesn't matter. Just... don’t kill her? I don’t know what she is planning, but she made sure that the others are safe so...

You need to find Lup. You wouldn’t remember who she is, but she is the l̴̰͊͑ö̸͍͎v̴̯͊ͅĕ̵͙̎ ̸̝̯̐o̷̲͈̾͛f̵͓̄̑ ̷̧̥͒m̶͙̄y̸̛͔͎ ̸̥͒͠l̸͈͘i̶̺̐͐f̷̩̒e̶̹̘͗̾. Of your life, and even if you don’t remember her, I hope you remember the dull weight in your heart from not knowing if her is alright. She is... a high elf and likes to dye her hair different colors, so um that might be hard... I thought she would be h̴̯͋͌e̷̞͛r̸͎̎ ̴͔̂b̵̼̈́r̵̦͛͜o̵̲͒̀t̷̨̠͒͋h̶͙̑ē̷̘̹̋r̵̖̱͌ Taako, but he is doing a show alone. Not to mention she went missing before we all forgot so... 

Lup. No last name, she is taller than you and will probably make fun of you for it again. She should still have her umbra staff... um it’s an umbrella? That is also a staff? It is really bland looking and wouldn’t really match her clothes, but that is how Lup roll. Ha, gods I miss her.”

There was a slight pause in what Barry is sure is a recording. He definitely had a headache now, trying to remember anything. Barry just didn’t know what is going on.

“Okay, how do I even know that you aren’t some guy who kidnaped me for some reason? If I lost my memories then how was I able to record this?” Barry said, trying to think of all the reason why he can’t trust this coin.

Even if the name Lup filled him with equal part of hope and despair.

“So, I guess hearing a coin talk in your voice about things you don’t understand isn’t the best. In fact I probably would have thought I got kidnaped or something... which did happen once but You shouldn’t remember that since that was d̴̘̗̍u̵͍ṛ̵̒í̴̟̉n̷̮̍́g̸̗̖̍͑ ̵̢̓͝c̴̥̾y̵̨̤̔̐c̵̥̮͑ļ̵͓e̷͕͑ ̸͓͐5̷͔͂̈4̴͔͖͊͝ and... 

Anyways. I should probably tell you things that only you should know so... your parents were Marleana and Gregor. Dad -  your father - died before you started school, but before he got sick, he gave you your first wand so that you never had to sleep in the dark. Your mother always had soft grey hair, and was the most wonderful women who ever lived. The only one who got close was her parents, who moved in when...

Y-you should know all that and might be thinking I talked to them or something so... Um, you get ill every time you drink milk. Or anything with milk in it. You are afraid of the dark, even to this day. Your very favorite thing in the world is swimming in very cold water on a hot day, though you probably don’t remember how you learned to swim... Man I hope that doesn’t get forgotten...”

Barry just stared, like that would help him make sense of  _ what was happening. _ It just didn’t seem possible, and yet Barry couldn’t deny that it sounded like him. Not only in voice but also mannerism and how he would tell a close friend about this type of things. 

The only problem was that Barry didn’t want to believe it.

But...

“An dull weight in my chest...” Barry muttered, think of how well that sentence fit. 

“This might be dumb, but I trust you. Or past me or...” Barry said waving his hand around.

There was a click sound, then the coin spoke once more.

“Lup. No last name, she is taller than you and will probably make fun of you for it again. She should still have her umbra staff... um it’s an umbrella? That is also a staff? It is really bland looking and wouldn’t really match her clothes, but that is how Lup roll. Ha, gods I miss her.” The coin paused at the same place as last time, but this time Barry didn’t interrupt.

_ Lup. _

“You and her... kinda had a kid? I mean it is your kid, but Lup is... I mean... man this is really weird to say out loud. So basically you and Lup wanted kids, but aren’t able to biologic. Davenport wanted to help and he used the o̶̺̠̎c̶̠̉u̷͖̇l̴͕̟̅ȕ̵̢̹̄s̶̠̦̓ ̷ which might not have been the best idea at the time but... 

You named him Angus, after Grandad Gus. And he is perfect. Just when I thought my life with Lup and everyone could get any better... but the last time I was with Angus was... He was not even two yet. I know Lucretia would have taken care of him but, she didn’t leave him with Taako and I can’t find her, so...

If you look on the table you should see a map marked up with two colors. The red is for Lup. Taako and I have been looking for her before all of this so I... There is a lot of information. I circled the places that you need to check out, but make sure to do it with a group. That’s why I wasn’t able to look before... 

As for Angus, I heard about a grandson to some detective in the city of Waterdeep who sounds to be around the right age but... there isn’t much to go on. I haven’t yet been to Waterdeep so... you might want to start there. Then you can check out the places I circled in Sword Mountains.

That’s... I should tell you more, but I... If this is the only recording where there is no static then I don’t know what else I can tell you. I guess, once you ran out of places to check I could try looping one of my other recording to explain what else you can do but... 

Please find them.”

The coin fell silent and Barry was alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not remember that Griffin named Barry's parents. It is a good thing the TAZscrips are a thing.


	5. A detective's first case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus works on his first 'real' case, and the biggest clue just walks through the front door.

Angus decided he wanted to become a detective.

His grandpa was a detective, and Caleb Cleveland was a detective. It seemed like a natural course for the newly turned five year old to also become one.

And the first thing a detective needs is a case.

Sure Angus has always helped some of the workers in the manor or the local kids find lost things, but that isn’t a  _ case. _ Something that takes time and problem solving is what Angus needs to show everyone he can become a detective. 

Unfortunately the one case  _ he _ wanted to solve might be too hard for a first case. 

Angus found out a few years ago that he isn’t blood related to Grandpa. The old human adopted a lot of children during his time, and nobody's quite sure which one was Angus’s parent. It started out as just a curiosity that Angus asked his grandpa about. 

Angus knew already that they left him for a reason. Either his parents died, were unfit to raise him, or didn’t want him. And that’s okay. Angus is five and knows that he doesn’t need parents as long as he had grandpa.

Family is what you make it.

But Angus can’t help to wonder what they are like. Which side was Elvish? Did one of them had to wear glasses like Angus? Were they in love before Angus was born?

However if his grandpa, the most famous detective this side of the ocean couldn’t find anything about them, how could Angus?

It was just the case Angus needed to solve so that people would stop questioning his age.

“Grandpa?” Angus called out as he knocked twice on the study door.

“Come in Angus.”

Grandpa always takes the day off for his birthday, so Angus didn’t hesitate as he pushed the doors open. His Grandpa was still at his desk working, but took the time to push it away in order to give Angus his full attention.

“What is it my boy?” Grandpa asked, even though Angus had a feeling he knew what Angus wanted to talk about.

It’s not like this was the first time he asked.

“Grandpa? Can you tell me about the day we met once more?” Angus asked as he sat in the seat that was normally for clients before pulling out his notebook.

Grandpa chuckled, before leaning back in his own chair.

“You still want to track down that woman?”

“Well, even if you don’t think she was being completely honest, she has to know something about my parents. Even if they were just neighbors who died.” Angus said, hoping that wasn’t true, but as much as he hope, it was still a possibility.

“You already know she didn’t tell me her name before she left.” Grandpa said and Angus nooded.

He does vaguely remember calling someone Aunt Lucy, but Angus was unsure if that was the same women. 

Besides, Angus has already looked for a Lucy. There was a few in town, but they weren’t the right one.

“She was also covered in robes, with a staff.”

Angus wrote down magic user, along with wizard, sorcerer, and warlock. 

“I could tell she was young. Maybe her mid twenties, but most likely younger.”

Angus already had that down, but underlined the age. Grandpa was wearing his true seeking glasses at the time, so Angus doesn’t need to worry about the women being under a disauges. Still, a twenty year old human female of a magic using class that might have the name Lucy is more common than Angus thought.

_ There has to be something. _

“She had light hair, but I couldn’t tell if it was up or just short. Dark skin, sharp facial features. Ambidextrous.”

“What makes you say that Grandpa?” Angus question since that was the first time he heard that observation.

“It was how she was holding the staff. Most people hold a staff or spear with their dominant hand higher than their non dominant hand in order to create more power in their swing. The women who dropped you off however, was holding the staff with her left hand higher even though she knocked with her right hand.”

Angus wrote all that down. He already knew how to tell which hand is the dominant one from writing slant, but this was the first he heard about weapons. 

“She was from out of town, had a slight accent that was different from yours. She might have had a button of some kind on the robes she had on, but it was hard to tell with that cloak she wore.”

Angus wrote that down. He already know that the woman’s robes were a bright red, which means she had enough money to pay for a heavy dye, but the clock was very worn. Angus also wrote frugal with a question mark. 

“And that is about it.” Grandpa said, and Angus finally looked away from his notebook.

Grandpa was smiling brightly at him.

“Come on now, let’s see what you got.” Grandpa said and Angus stared at him a moment longer before jumped off the chair and climbed into his lab.

“I don’t have a lot but...” Angus put his notebook on the desk.

It looked like a real case now.

“Not bad for your first serious write up. But how sure are you that the woman's name is Lucy? It could just be a nickname, you were very young after all.”

“Oh, I didn’t think of that.” Angus said, heart falling at the fact the only clue that he had was even less useful. 

“But I think the rest is good. You might even be able to make enough deductions from this to form a character profile.” Grandpa said, and Angus twisted around to look at the old man.

“You really mean that Grandpa?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t lie when any fails can be used as a learning opportunity. Don’t think I haven’t noticed what you have been up to lately.” Grandpa said with a fake stern look that still had Angus looking sheepishly away.

“Sorry, it’s just I really want to be a detective but...”

“But you didn’t want me to think it was just a passing phase?” Grandpa said before Angus could, and the young boy sighed.

“Yes. I mean, last year I wanted to be a dragon, and that was very silly. However, I want you to know I am very serious about become a detective. I just... wanted to solve a case that you couldn’t before tell you.”

Grandpa laughed, shocking Angus.

“I have always wanted an apprentice.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes. You are a McDonald, no matter if you find your parents or not. And McDonald’s follow their dreams to the end.” Grandpa said, shaking Angus’s hair.

“Thanks, but..”

The doorbell rang throughout the house, effortlessly putting a halt to their conversation. 

“Hmm, I wasn’t expecting anyone to visit today.” Grandpa said and he lifted Angus up and out of the chair.

Angus followed a respectful distance away. If it was a client, Angus would leave to give them their privately. But Grandpa hasn’t done drop-ins in years. Not to mention according to the staff, the last time someone came without tellgraming their visit before hand was when Angus arrived. He couldn’t help but look down from the stair railing to see the front door as Grandpa opened it.

There stood a human male around Grandpa’s height and of a stout build. The man looked a little confused, and out of place with the bright blue pants and sword that was just looped in his belt. Angus could already tell from the man’s stance he wasn’t a fighter. But Angus also didn’t think this man was only LV 1.

“Can I help you Sir?”

“Um, ya... Is there an Angus here?” The man asked and Angus got closer.

The man had brown hair the same shade as Angus and glasses.

“Who are you?”

“Oh, sorry, that’s not the best way to do this. Just asking for a kid right off the bat... um... I’m... My name is Barry Bluejeans.... And I think I’m Angus’s father?”


	6. Just One Piece of a Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Angus meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might only be a few more chapter until Angus meets the THB on the train. I'm still not sure if I want to end it there or continue. I guess leave a comment if you want to know more.

“And what makes you think that.” The older man said, and Barry felt the tell tale signs of a zone of truth being used.

And he just barely failed his save. 

“The thing is i’m not to sure? I have a coin that told me I had a son name Angus, but I can’t remember. He... the coin told me that my son would be a half elf, with brown hair? And he should be Five on the 5th of Hunter’s Moon...”

“That is today sir.”

“Really?” Barry asked. 

He could have sworn it was still Harvest moon.

“Why don’t you come in. Lunch should be ready and we have more than enough for an extra guest.”

“If you’re sure... He is here right? I’ve been looking for months and...” Barry trailed off once the sound of tiny footsteps reached his ears.

“Mr. Bluejeans, I would like you to meet Angus McDonald.”

Barry tried to think what Angus and Lup looked liked. With Lup, Barry just came up with stadic. He couldn’t even fantasize what she would look like even with that the coin told him. Angus though, Barry had a much easier time with. Barry had photo of himself as a child and of both parents, so he used them as reference. 

The kid walking towards them with a nervous smile was both exactly what Barry was expect and nothing. 

He had glasses just like Barry and his mom, and the same brown hair. Though it was way more curly than his. The kid also seemed way more put together then Barry ever way. It was more like Barry was looking at a mini adult with the vest the boy was wearing. 

Barry can’t even remember the last time he  _ owned _ a vest.

“Hello sir.” 

“Um, Hello.” Barry said back, still staring at the kid.

Truth be told, Barry was hoping that if he found his child, some of his memories would come back. As much as he believe that the coin is him (and Barry knows he can trust himself), it would be much easier to just remember. But looking at Angus was just the same as looking at any other kid.

A mix of ‘that’s cute’ and ‘oh gods were are the parents’. Which isn’t something he should be thinking about his own kid. And so far that is what the evidence leads Barry to believe. 

“Is the reason why left me because of you amnesia?” The small boy asked like he was talking about the weather.

“I wouldn’t leave anyone that I love to live alone.” Barry said, almost bitting of his own tongue because there had to been a better way of saying that.

_ Stupid Zone of Truth. _

“I would like to know more about that as well Mr. Bluejeans. How long was it from when you noticed your lack of memories to when you found the coin you mentioned.” The old detective asked, and even without the zone of truth Barry had a feeling it would be hard to lie him.

“Right after. I woke up thinking I just had a.. Um.. crazy night then I found the coin in my pants.”

“Does that mean it was a memory curse Grandpa?” Angus asked, and Barry just noticed that was the first time the boy looked away from him.

“That is a good idea my boy. I assume you have already had to checked?” The detective asked and Barry almost laughed at him. 

“That was the first thing I did. No signs of magic.” 

Barry even tried a dreamwalker, and they just told him the fog was too thick. He has no idea what that meant, but druids do have a reputation of being cryptic.

“Do you know where the coin came from? If it was the person who caused your memory loss, why would they tell you about it?”

“...That is possible, but I am more interested in finding my family.” Barry said, and he almost sighed in relief that he was out of range of the Zone of Truth.

Not that he was lying, but Coin-him warned about keeping a low profile. 

“That’s fair.” The retired Detective said, and Barry hoped that would be the end of he conversation.

It was just his luck that Angus would be under the care of a detective, and a well known one at that. 

“Sir? Is it already is I ask you some questions?”

“Ah, sure?” Barry hesitantly said as he seat down at the table.

The kid nodded, then brought out a notebook of all things. One that was well used if the way the kid had to keep loose pages from falling out mean anything.

_ Does he have a list of things that he’s been wondering about? _

“First I wanted to know where your come from Sir.” Angus said as he eagerly looked at him, pen already on the page.

Barry nodded, glad that the kid was asking simple questions. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Angus started asking again why he was abandoned. Honestly, that was the worst part of all thing. Barry can’t think of any reason why he would not keep the kid.

“New Port Town, off the the southern coast. My parents and grandparents lived there, and I only left after my dad...um, passed away.”

“Do you mind telling me about them? I understand if you don’t but...”

“No it’s fine.” Barry said, maybe a little too quickly.

Barry doesn’t know the first thing when it comes to talk to kid, but interviews he understands. Of course Barry can’t remember if he had a interview that talked about his family, but it still feels familiar. 

“My Grandfather name was Angus.”

“Really?”

“Well, he went by gus but... he was a Wizard who specialized in Abjuration magic. He did a lot of questing when he was young, and ended up joining a group with my grandma who was a paladin...” Barry explained, going into all the stuff that his grandparents and mom taught him. 

Barry was so wrapped up in his own story telling, and Angus sitting with his pen hanging out of his hand, and neither noticed that the elder McDonalded left then alone. In fact, it wasn’t until Barry pulled out his wand to relight the fire in the fireplace, and he noticed hours have passed.

“I should really get going.” Barry commented and immediately Angus jumped up.

“Please don’t sir! I’m sure Grandpa wouldn’t mind if you stay. There is a lot of extra beds, and you can have your own washroom.” Angus said, sounding less confidence the longer he spoke.

Barry cursed in his head.

“I guess I could stay the night but... I am really sorry Angus but I can’t stay.”

“Oh.” Angus said, head falling before it shot back up. “Does that mean I have to go with you?”

“I would really like that,” Barry said with a smile, and it was true. Angus was such a bright child and normally Barry would be up for the task of caring for him. “But I need to find her.”

“And I can help! Grandpa said I could be a really good detective, and detectives find missing persons all the time.” Angus said and Barry shook his head.

“The places i’ll be going are dangerous. I don’t think i’m even high enough level, and there is no way i’m letting a... my kid come with me.” Barry said, looking away when he noticed there was tears in Angus eye.

He didn’t want to make him cry. This was supposed to be a happy meeting. 

“But...I can help. I could, go over the clues with you and just stay at a inn? Or I could gather information about the next location while you’re advenutring. Just, please don’t leave again sir. I’m only starting to get to know you.”

With that, Barry walked over and crouched down at Agnus level. He didn’t pull him into a hug, since even if this was his son, they were still strangers. But he waited patiently until Angus stopped cry before telling him his idea.

“I think your grandpa would be sad if you left, and I promise you I will always come back to visit. I could even send you letters, or telegraph if i’m in a city big enough.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that sir?”

“I was already planning on coming back. I just want to make sure you are safe, but I also need to make sure Lup is as well.” Barry said, placing a hand on Angus shoulder.

“Alright. Can I still help though? If you send me some information in your letter I could try doing research here. Grandpa has quite the library. I’ve even heard the staff say the only one that is bigger is the one is Neverwinter.” 

“That could be useful. Okay, sure. I’ll send you stuff, and make sure to visit every year. On your birthday I guess... Oh I never wished you happy birthday did I.” Barry realized, and Angus laughed lightly.

“It’s alright. I think this is the best gift I have ever gotten sir.”

“You could call me dad. If you want. You don’t have to, but if you want...” Barry said, trailing off when the kid just stared at him.

“Alright... Dad.” Angus said, smiling.


	7. The Problem With Long Distance Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Angus’s new relationship with his dad.

The first letter came a month later.

Angus was just starting to think that maybe Barry wasn’t ready to deal with him just yet. He doesn’t remember anything about Angus, or even this Lup person who might be his mom. It made sense. Raising a kid is hard work and not everyone can do it. There is lot of kids in the town who are in that situation and at least Angus has Grandpa.

“Oh look. It’s the little boy detective. Why don’t you try finding your mom... oh wait. You don’t have one!”

Angus has dealt with bullies for a while since he the youngest in the class, and by far the smartest. Those remarks didn’t bother him before, but now...

“Are you crying? Maybe you should go back home you big baby!”

Angus just walked faster. 

Class was over, and Angus had more important things to do now. Grandpa has keep his promise to start Angus training to become a detective, and it was lots of fun. Grandpa says in a few months he could even seat in with the clients to hear the accounts first handed. 

It shouldn't matter what some kids that weren’t even his friends think. It’s like what grandpa says: those who matter don’t care, and those who care don’t matter.

Angus wiped his eyes with his sleeves once the McDonald Manor was in his view, taking a calming breath and forcing a smile on his face. 

“I’m home!” Angus called out, waving to the Maids who paused in their work to smile at him.

Angus pulled off his coat and hit cap, getting ready to see if there was anything he could help Grandpa with today, when he noticed a letter on the table.

Addressed to Angus Mcdonald. 

He paused for just a moment, as if to confirm that the letter was really for him and not his Grandpa, before grabbing it and running up stairs. Angus rushed into his room, about to slam the door behind him before stopping. Once the door was closed gently, he went to his desk and pulled out a letter opener that grandpa gave him for his birthday. His fifth birthday in fact.

The letter was bulky and a little beat up along the edges. Angus made a mental notice that the letter may have been sent through some travelers rather than any official postal service, before sliding the knife under. 

Inside was a magnifying glass and a letter.

There was a few magnifying glasses around the Manor, but it took all of Angus’s self control to not look at it and the carvings that ran along the handle. It would be bad manners to not read the note first.

 

_ To _ _ Dear Angus, _

_ Hi. Nice to see you again,  _ ~~_ even though I’m not seeing you i’m just sending you a letter and  _ ~~ _ Sorry this letter took so long. I keep having to rewrite it and this is my last sheet of clean paper. Not that I mind! I need to buy some more paper anyways. _

_ I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was your birthday when I found you. Keeping track of time has never been my forte and now with the swish cheese brain that I have going it’s even worse. So I got you a belated birthday gift. Though now that I’m writing this I realize you probably already have loads of Magnifying glasses since your Grandpa is a detective. Or was a detective? _ ~~_ I might just get rid of it  _ ~~

_ Okay here is what I’ll do. I’ll put a few runes on it. Once to change the light to black light which is, sorry I’m blanking right now but point is it will let blood and stuff like that glow. Though I hope your Grandpa isn’t letting you solve murder mysteries just yet. And I put a few languages translator on it. Just Draconic, Deepspeech and Celestial since I didn’t know what you already learned.  _

_ And you wanted to help with finding the rest of my family. I’m looking for something. Like a magical object? I don’t know why but  _ _ he  _ _ the coin said that should lead me to Lup? I found a group that is going to be exploring the crypt in the Sword mountains so I’ll let you know how that goes.  _

_ I told the Tavener owner to hold any mail that I get, so you should be able to write to me there. I wrote the name of the place on the letter.  _

_ I hope you like the birthday present and I’ll make sure not to be late next time. _

~~_ Love, _ ~~

~~_ Your Father _ _ ,  _ ~~

_ From, _

_ Barry J. Bluejeans _

 

Angus placed the letter down gently with a huge smile on his face.

It was fairly obvious that the man wasn’t use to writing letters like this, but Angus has only written letter at school and when he was looking for the women who dropped him off. And unlike with those letters this one was personal. It was like he was there with Angus.

Angus looked to the magnifying glass that was lying innocently on his table. The glass was a little dirty, but otherwise looked new. The handle was black with runes that looked like the were carved in before pained with a white paint. Angus hasn’t done much research about the different schools of magic, but it looked very impressive. 

Angus is fairly sure that his Grandpa doesn’t have anything like  _ this _ .

Angus picked the magnifying glass and the letter up to show Grandpa, and get some paper to write his dad a letter back.

Angus was smiling the whole time. 


	8. If You Love Something...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry isn't really good at this whole not dying thing.

Barry looked down at the crevice that his body fell into. He was so close, but just when he got to the top the rope snapped and he died...  _ again. _

He just had enough time to question why dying was so familiar before remembering,  _ Oh ya I’ve died a bunch. _

Barry remembered his 100 years and cursed as red lightning spread across his body. Barry knew that he would most likely forget when he went back into his body, but it was hard to remember everything he lost. Taako, Magnus, and Merle had new lives and Barry can’t bring himself to see how much they have changed. Lucretia and Davenport as still somewhere that Barry can’t visit. There was no sign of Lup in the only crypt that he was able to visit while he was alive and Angus...

Barry was able to collect himself as he remembered that he was able to find his son. 

Almost four years and Barry has found him. If Lup (or even Taako) was around they would have mentioned the nerd genes that Barry must have given him. However that smile that Angus gave him as he started asking a list of questions over dinner look way too much like Lup, even if that sounded more like his stick.

And he was so smart! And polite and Barry really needed to thank Mr. McDonald for watching him and...

“I can’t see him.” Barry realized with a start.

He was a lich. That wasn’t something that should be around child, even if it’s his own. At least not when this plane has a very active force against the undead. The followers of the Raven Queen were no match for him, but there was no way he could put Angus at risk.

Which means that he will have to wait, again, for a new body to grow. It takes 120 days for the body to grow and Barry made sure to leave some blood before he left. However Barry can’t believe that he didn’t even last a full year before dying. It would be great it he could blame it on the crew and the resets, but he didn’t even remember.

“Lup would be so disappointed.” Barry mumbled out loud, still hovering over the mountain tops as a nonexistent wind blow his red robes. 

He flew down to retrieve a few items like his Grandmother’s sword and the coin, before heading back to that cave he set camp at.  

It was occupied by another goblin tribe during his absence.  Which was more of an annoyance than a issue, but still. Barry needed to ready the pod, which takes some time, then wait a month for the body to grow. At least next time he should remember the coin and Angus, so things could be worst.

“Would it be too risky to send him a letter?” Barry wondered as he checked his cave.

It was dusty enough that Barry was glad he didn’t need to breathe, because otherwise he would be hacking up a storm. A quick pregiditation solved that problem, and looked around at the table that held his notes and Lup’s ‘back soon’ message. 

Four year and Barry has only check one location. It was beyond pathetic, but what else could he do? Barry was alone. He knew Fisher had something to do with everyone forgetting, but he doesn’t know how Lucretia did it. He knows why, and... that doesn’t matter as much as finding Lup. Once he finds Lup, they can find the starblaster and Lucretia and figure out what she did. 

Assuming that she still remembers. 

Part of Barry hopes that somehow Fisher was able to eat her journals and it was all just an accident. But he saw her visiting Merle one day on the beach. She had an ani-dead ward up so he wasn’t able to get close enough to talk, but he SAW her. Besides, how else would Merle get set up with a group of beach dwarfs, Taako with a cooking show, and Magnus with a carpenter? 

But that would also mean that Lucretia made him and Taako forget Lup on purpose. She wouldn’t do that...

“I need to find Lup. Then we can get our family back.” Barry promised himself, since there was no one else he could make that promise to.

Barry decided a letter would have to wait. Casting disguise on himself could work, but he would have to do it away from his cave incase the Raven Queen catches wind of him again. Not to mention that he just wants to see in son in person. It was taking all his willpower to just stay in his cave, where he can hide.

He would just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short, but since last chapter was updated after a few months I figured since this one came out sooner it would be fine. Also next chapter Angus does a Lup thing.


	9. Three months is long enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus solves a missing person case by himself, and also thinks leaving only a note is a Great Idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this chapter before I started classes for the week, so let me know if there is a lot of spelling error or me using the wrong word because I only used spell check.

Angus looked at the letter once more time before folding it up and also placing it into his pack. 

He keeps wondering if his dad was really in trouble, or if he just decided to not send another letter. But even Grandpa agreed that Barry seems to be really trying to form a positive relationship with Angus. Which was why after three month of no letter or note, Angus decided that he would try finding him. 

_ It shouldn’t be too hard. I have all of Grandpa’s notes and helpful hints. _

His pack was ready, and with a quick note left at the table to make sure his Grandpa knew where he went, Angus opened the door.

It was early in the morning and the sun was still behind the mountains to the east. Angus was glad he decided to bring a traveling cloak with him as it was a little damp. Not enough that Angus was worried about the future weather, but it wasn’t like he would be going too far. Only to the next major city, where the Tavern that Barry mentioned in his letter was located.

That letter was an interesting clue. Normally people write return addresses on the back, but his father wrote it on the right hand corner on the front, above Angus name and address. Angus wondered if that was just a strange custom from his hometown or something he picked up along his travels. 

_ Or something he forgot about. _

The magical amnesia that Barry has is very interesting to Angus. He has never heard anything like it, and looking through all his books proved that it wasn’t anything that was common. Or even uncommon. It could be a rare curse, but Barry has already checked that out. It was something else and Angus wants to figure it out.

But before he could solve that mystery, he needed to find out what happened to Barry.

The trip out took about three days on foot, but on the first day a traveling vendor found him and he got a ride to the town. The elf and half elf weren’t the most friendly, but Angus was very appreciative that they even bothered to stop for him.

They got in late that same night, and Angus left them to their business while he asked the workers. 

“Bluejeans? Oh I remember someone like that! He came by some months ago. Shame, he never came back. I think it might have been a bad adventure.”

“I haven’t seen ‘im, but if you find Mr. Barry tell ‘im that I got a few letters” (Angus ended up taking those back with a blush)

“He was with a group... Hey Pilly! You were with that group that check that necromancy crypt right?”

Angus thanked the cook and headed over to the Drower elf.

“Good evening sir! Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Angus asked, holding his notebook and pen up to show him.

The Drower elf sigh as he finished of his drink.

“Sure thing kid.”

“Great! Now is it true that you went on a quest to a crypt along the sword mountains about three months ago?”

“Two and a half. But ya, we were told there was some type of artifact hidden up there, but the whole place was overrun by fu-frickn’ necromancers. For a fighter Barry was good at figuring out what they were going to do.”

“That was Barry Bluejeans?” Angus asked, because he thought his father was a wizard.

_ Maybe he muti-classed? _

“Ah shi-shot kid, is that who you are looking for? He wasn’t your father or anything was he?”

“Yes he is. Did something happen?” Angus asked, trying to keep his voice level.

When interrogating witnesses you need to keep a critical eye, and the easiest way to do that is to keep your emotions low. But Angus is only a little boy, and he  _ knew _ that something was wrong.

“He... well once we got out of the cave... um... well...” The elf started stuttering, keep looking down at Angus with a guilty look.

Angus just waited patiently. He entertained the thought that his parents might be dead for years, it shouldn’t matter if it was true now. 

_ But it does. _

“He.. ah... He didn’t make it down with us. He... He might have gotten lost?”

Angus looked at the elf that was now refusing to look at him. 

“What happened?”

“Barry fell. He was the last one down and... I am really sorry kid.”

Angus looked down at his notebook, not longer wanting to write.

“It’s alright sir. Thank you for telling me.” Angus said before leaving.

If he fell, and after two months hasn’t been seen, that doesn’t sound promising. Angus knows that should lead him to think that his dad died, but for some reason he didn’t want to think that. It wasn’t just wishful thinking either. Angus had a gut feeling that Barry was still alive. 

_ It’s like what Calven always says, “No body? Not a certain death”. _

“Hey kid, any luck with the whole detective stick?” 

Angus looked up to see that the High Elf from before was talking to him. 

“Yes sir. Thank you for asking, and again for giving me a ride.”

“I know, Taako’s the best. You are welcomed to join my fan club kid, but you are a little young. What are you three?”

“I’ve five sir.” Angus said, not really sure why he would join his fan club.

Well, that wasn’t true. Traveling shows always gain a lot of publicity, and while Angus hasn’t ever seen a cooking one, the elf seems to have high enough performance skill to gather a crowd.

“Five... that is still young for a half-elf. You sure you’re like...good on your own?”

“It will only be for a little while sir. And I have enough money for the night.”

“Still...” the elf mumbled under his breath, his attention being drawn away by his partner. 

Angus gave the elf a quick smile before heading to the innkeeper. A small bed was only 4sp for the night, and while the keeper was also worried about Angus being by himself, Angus assured  them that he will be fine.

However once he was alone in the small but clean room, Angus was worried. 

_ How can I find clues that he’s alive? _

Angus knew that it isn’t a very smart decision to go to the area Barry was last seen on his own. Also it sounded like it was rare for any group to go adventuring in that area. If Angus is unable to get evidence about where Barry (or his body) is then... what? Does he just go back and see if Grandpa could help? Keep asking around the town? 

The thoughts wouldn't leave Angus alone until late, and he fell asleep with his notebook open and the pen still in his hand.

The morning didn’t give Agnus any new ideas, but at least now he had a plan.

_ Find the other members of the group, then if they all say something similar and I get no new lead I’ll go back to ask Grandpa for help. _

Angus had the room until noon, and wondered if he needed to pay for another day in order to have time to find everyone when he noticed someone else was already talking to the innkeeper.

Someone with hair like Angus and wearing some blue jeans.


	10. Missing Pieces and Missing Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tries to dad.

“You’re back. Sorry Mr. Bluejeans but your room is already sold to another.” The innkeeper said almost as soon as Barry walk into the inn that he has never been to before.

“Ah, it’s alright...I’ll just get another one?”

At least that’s what he thought.

“Dad?”

Barry turned around to see a little boy with curly brown hair and glasses staring at him.

“A-are you talking to me kid-kiddo?” Barry said with a creeping suspicion that the boy was.

“Yes? You are Barry Bluejeans... right?” The boy said, looking a little lost.

“I am Blarry, I mean Barry. Did- did you mean to call me dad before?” Barry asked and his heart ached at how the boy’s face fell. 

“Did you forget again?”

Barry knew he was forgetting things. The coin told him as much. But coin-him only told him to remember to send someone named Angus a letter and the next crypt to check out in order to look for Lup. There was nothing about a  _ son _ .

“I am so sorry. I didn’t realize that... I didn’t know-”

“It’s alright. I’m just happy you’re alive.” And the boy did look relieved, which just made Barry feel like a shitty person... or father?

“Do you live here? Are you by yourself?”

“No, I was looking for you actually. I take it you also don’t remember what happened on the mountains? After you visited the necromancer crypt?”

Barry shook his head and the boy just... seemed to accept that. What kind a person forgets their own son? The boy was way too young to be alone, and it seems like it was Barry’s fault. 

“Well, have you eaten? I could buy you something and get to know you... or get to know you again. I am really sorry for forgetting.” Barry said again, though he mentally kicked himself for how out of place it sounded.

Aren’t parents meant to be the ones recurring their kids?

“That would be very nice dad. Oh, would you rather I not call you that?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just have to get use to it, but... do whatever comes naturally.”

The boy nodded, and Barry realized he still didn’t know the kid’s name. But it might be weird asking for it now. Barry keep wondering while he sat down, noticing there was a dark elf that was staring at him like he saw a ghost, and now he was wonder what he did. 

“I only meet you for the first time two months ago, during my fifth birthday.” The boy said when Barry apparently took to long to speak.

“I never meet you before that?”

“No. You mentioned that you were looking for me though.”

Barry nodded. He was still looking for Lup. Maybe coin-him didn’t realize that he could forget the kid as well after meeting him again. That... wasn’t great to think that he was going to keep losing memories. 

“How did you know I was even going to be here? I only stopped in this town because the caravan I got a ride with need to fix a wheel.”

“This was the last place you were seen. In your last letter you mentioned exploring the crypt to look for Lup. I... have the letters I tried writing to you if you want them.” The boy said, looking a little shy as he handed a small bundle of letter over.

“You have very neat handwriting.” Barry commented when he saw them.

It reminded him of something, but the train of thought soon left him when the boy spoke up again.

“Yes. Grandpa has me practicing since a detective needs to have legible handwriting.”

“A detective? Aren't you a little young for that?” Barry said and the boy puffed up.

“I am a very smart little boy.”

Barry laughed without meaning to.

“Right, okay. Just... try to stay away from murder cases? At least until you’re a teenager.” Barry said, but the boy fretted in place.

“How about until i’m ten?”

“Um...12?”

“Eleven?”

Barry sighed. It wasn’t like he could stop the boy. Barry was hardly one who waited before doing what he wanted, and if this boy was his son, he can’t really expect him to be any different.

“Alright, but make sure you aren’t alone when you do.” Barry compromised and the boy gave a quick nod.

They continued talking over the excellent food that some traveling chef made before leaving, and Barry started to feel a little more comfortable around the kid. At least to the point were he didn’t think the boy was going to start crying for no reason and then everyone else will see what a bad parent he is.

“How about I take you back to Waterdeep? When did you tell your... Grandpa was it? When did you tell him you would be back?” Barry asked once the sun was high in the sky.

It did mess up his plans as the caravan he was with already left, but Barry found himself not really caring at the moment. 

“I left a note that I would be back soon. Now that I found you, I have no reason to stay any longer.” He said like that was a perfectly fine thing to do.

“You... you didn’t tell him how long you would be gone? Or even where you were going?” 

“It is only the second day dad.”

Barry looked at the boy in shock. With how he talked it was easy to forget he was only five. And that was half-elf five which could be three for all Barry knows.

“It doesn’t matter how long. You should tell your love one where you are so they don’t worry. What if you didn’t find me or you got lost? Then your Grandpa won’t know where you are.”

“But Granpa’s a detective.” He said in a very small voice.

“He would still worry.” Barry said, before thinking of another way he could explain it. “How would have you felt if I didn’t tell you where I was?”

Barry watched as he thought it over. Barry wasn’t sure if he was doing this parent thing correctly, but he was sure this was good advice for anyone. Well, maybe not for murders on the run, but Barry wasn’t one and he hoped to the gods that his boy wouldn’t be one.

“Oh, I didn’t think of it like that. I’m the only family Grandpa has now, so he must be lonely. Sorry.” He finally said, his voice shaking a little at the end.

“It’s alright. Just make sure you try not to do this again...um... should we get going?” Barry said as he awkwardly held out his hand.

He took it after a quick rub of his eyes and Barry gave him a smile.

Now Barry just needs to find a good time to ask for his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter i'm going to do a timeskip in the form of letters. Originally I planed to make them all from Angus POV, but if people want I could do letters from both.


	11. Curiouser and curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some letters that Angus has wrote.

_ Dear Barry Bluejeans, _

_ Thank you very much for sending me a copy of the map in your last letter Dad. I took a look at it with Grandpa and it does seem like there would be a hidden room located in the second cavern. I do hope that you find it. Even if Lup isn’t there, it would be quite the discovery. Grandpa said he would be willing to contact one of his friends in Neverwinter if you don’t want to stick around for the legal papers with the discovery. _

_ I also thought more about what you told me last time. Some of the staff (mainly miss. Aggea and Louis) told me that Grandpa was extremely worried when I left. He even asked me afterwards if I was going to follow you again. I told him, as I am telling you, that as long as I know what is going on, I am perfectly fine stay with Grandpa. I do have lots more to learn about being a detective after all.  _

_ In fact, the reason why this letter is a little delayed is that I solved my first real case yesterday! It was a missing cat that I found out was visiting another house for extra food for over a month. The cat was even removing their collar so that people would think it was a stay. It only took be a few hours to figure it out, but it was still very exciting.  _

_ I hope you have a good Candlenights Dad. _

_ With Love, _

_ Angus McDonald _

_ P.s. Should I start calling myself Angus Bluejeans? You can ignore this message if you would rather I don't. _

* * *

_ Dear Barry Bluejeans, _

_ I want to thank you yet again for the present you got me. I will be sure to use it. I forgot to ask while you were visiting, but are you glasses the same? Being able to take a picture to look at later seems like something you should have. Though it doesn’t sound like you have forgotten anything else from our last meeting or previous letters.  _

_ I have looked into that a little even though you told me not to worry. While I haven't found any cases that similar to yours, I did found some information that didn’t quite line up. There are some old maps that show places that are in a language I can’t read (even with the magnifying glass you got me), and newer maps don’t have them at all. I’m not sure how it’s connected, but I wonder what could have caused a whole town to be forgotten. The maps I was looked at were only 7 years old; that just doesn’t seem like enough time for it to become forgotten runes. I’m still doing some research about it. So far I have only looked at local maps, and it would be weird that everyone forgot rather than just one person. Do you know about any magic that could even do that? I asked Grandpa, but he said it was impossible. However it sounded like you know a lot about Magic. At least more than Grandpa. _

_ I hope this letter gets to you before you leave the town! _

_ With Love, _

_ Angus  _ ~~McDonald~~  _Bluejeans McDonald _

* * *

_ Dear Barry Bluejeans, _

_ You never answered my last letter, so I am a little worried. I suppose it is possible you just haven’t had time to write back, or maybe it got lost. However considering what happened last time I think it’s safe to be worried. _

_ In case you did forget again: I am you son Angus Bluejeans Mcdonald. I am currently 6 years old, though my birthday is in two months. We think that the person named Lup might be my mother, and you are looking for her. Though I bet your magic coin has already told you that. Last time you forgot and the first time we meet, you asked about what I liked. My favorite color is blue, and I am very excited for the new Caleb Cleveland book to come out. I also am apprenticing under my Grandpa to be a detective. Though you make me promise not to do any murder cases until i’m ten. _

_ I really hope you are alright Dad. Your last letter made it sound like the tomb was very dangerous and I wasn’t able to find any more information about it.  _

_ With love, _

_ Angus Bluejeans McDonald _

* * *

_ Dear Dad, _

_ I can not thank you enough for getting me the Caleb Cleveland Kid detective book for my birthday! It was really well written and the crime was very interesting, though I was easily able to solve it.  _

_ Also about what you told me, why do you think that cave was yours? If I woke up in a cave, missing some memories, I would assume that it belonged to whoever did it. I know you mentioned that it didn’t seem like any magical memory alternating spell or cures, but you seemed very sure it was your stuff in their and your cave. It’s not that I don’t believe you, but I have solved over 30 cases and I want to help you out. And the only way to do that is if you tell me everything you can. _

_ I’m thinking about graduating school pretty soon. I know you and Grandpa mentioned it would be good for the socializing, but I could always makes friends on a case. There isn’t any secondary school in my small town anyways, so a 7 year old graduating when the rest of the class is 14 isn’t too bad. And maybe next time you visit you could teach me some things?  _

_ Let me know how the search is going! _

_ With Love, _

_ Angus Bluejeans McDonald _

* * *

_ Dear Dad, _

_ I can’t believe you woke up in a cave that you felt like was yours just like last time. Do you think it was the same cave? I know you don’t remember, but maybe you should try making a mark and letting me know, that way if you forget I could ask you and remember for you. I wonder what is causing you to forget like this. Going by when you stop sending me letters, it is always after a very dangerous area. Then there is the fact that magical coin is now telling you about me so I don’t have to keep repeating myself. Do you think that somehow being in danger is causing you to forget? I wish you would let me listen to the coin. I think getting that new information would be a really swell 8th birthday present.  _

_ Grandpa is watching over me as I write this part, because he thinks I would lie about it. I want you to know I would never lie about this, but I might have forgotten to mention what happened in my last case to you. I just thought what happened with you was much more important and Grandpa is telling me to stop avoiding the point. Well, I’m not sure if your coin mentioned this, but we made a deal that I wouldn’t solve any murder cases until I was ten, then I could help you more in your search for Lup. However, in my last case, it seems that while I was helping find out why there was food being stolen there was two kids trying to their mom back to life and one of them died. It was a case of an inaccurate spell tome that the boys were using, so it was more manslaughter than homicide. Grandpa still thought I should let you know.  _

_ I hope you aren’t mad. _

_ With Love, _

_ Angus B. McDonald _

* * *

_ Dear Dad, _

_ I had a very good Candlenights, thank you for asking. Grandpa threw a small party with some of his old contacts and I was able to meet them. Most only saw me as a little kid, but I have learned how to take advantage of that. In order to find the truth. Being that the captain of the royal guard was lying about what he was doing with the grant given to him by the King of Neverwinter. After that people didn’t seem to question my age as much, but I find myself caring less about it. It just feels nice to help people. _

_ I’m not sure if you have already found it, but that Dragon Cove you mentioned seemed to have been man made. I found some old documents that was work reports from over 200 years ago, and with the help of your magnifying glass I found out it was written in deepspeech. Unfortunately I wasn’t able to find anything more about what could be inside, but there was a notice on of the workers made about being unable to sleep because of the whispers. Does that help? _

_ I also solved my 50th case last week. I didn't even notice until Grandpa decided to throw me a party when I came back. It was lots of fun, and I hope you will be able to join when I have a party for my 100th case solved. It might be a high goal, but I think I can do it.  _

_ I’m going to be traveling to Sliverymoon in a month for a case. So let me know if you’ll be in the area. _

_ With Love, _

_ Angus B. McDonald _

* * *

_ Dear Dad, _

_ Since I’m going to be 10 in only 6 months, do you think I could meet up and help you with the next location? I promise to stay out of your way and I have been getting very good with the arm crossbow. You mentioned that it is taking a while for Gunther to gather enough people to explore the old mine, so maybe I could be one of them? Or at least I could help figure out how to read the map? I already have a few ideas on that since it is very common for dwarfs from the 9th century to use blood keys or moon keys to hide their wealth. Which I’m assuming it was only Mr. Gunther’s great-grandparent who founded the mine and not someone from a different age. _

_ The suggestion you gave me was very useful, but I had already solved the case by the time I received your letter. It ended up being the uncle, not the mother who stole the urn because there was a diamond ring inside the ash. I will keep in mind what you told me about the school of necromancy since it is bound to come up in another case and it is good to be prepared. Are you sure you’re not a wizard? I understand why you are posing as a fighter in order to be Mr. Gunther’s bodyguard, but you have told people you were a fighter in the past as well. Not sure if it has anything to do with figuring out why you keep forgetting things, but I thought it was interesting since you know a lot about the arcane.  _

_ Good luck and stay safe Dad. _

_ Love, _

_ Angus B. McDonald _

* * *

_ Dear Dad, _

_ That is great that you were finally able to conceive Mr. Gunther to put the job on Crig’s list. I have many old clients that used that gnome and they have mostly positive things to say from the adventures that answered their post. It must be getting close to two years since you started working with Mr. Gunther. You told me you have a really good feeling about this mine, but I feel like I should offer again to help check out any other places. I am now being called the world’s greatest detective afterall.  _

_ That being said, the chief of police in Neverwinter has contacted me about a serial murder on a train. They are being called the Rockport slasher on account of how the body are always killed on or before they board the Rockport limited train. There has been only two deaths so far, but I am very interested in checking it out on my way back to visit Grandpa. _

_ I know that Grandpa is very old, but I am worried that he isn’t going to last much longer. The healers have said that he is fine for his age, but I still worry. I haven’t forgotten what you told me last time I brought this up, but I guess this is one of the things were you can’t change your feeling with reasoning alone.  _

_ I hope you’ll be able to make it to my 11th birthday, but I’ll understand if you can’t. I have no idea how long it will take a group to response, and most adventure travel in groups of four, not three. It might take you awhile to gather everyone together, but hopefully not 5 months! I was surprised you were even able to visit me on my last birthday with how Mr. Gunther sounds. Not that i’m saying he is a bad person, but maybe not a very understanding boss? _

_ Hope to see you soon either way. _

_ Love, _

_ Angus B. McDonald _


	12. Up in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry dies again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

This time when Barry was hit with his century's worth of memories he hardly even flinched. 

He was so close. They found the gauntlet, and yet no sign of Lup. Also Barry was annoyed with himself for not going with the three. What was he thinking staying in town? Sure he was a little banged up and wanted some hot wings, but he  _ knew _ how important going into the vault was. 

Barry stared at the black circle for a moment longer, before floating down to where the map took the boys. Maybe there was some kind of clue that Lup left. Maybe she ended up forgetting and is wondering the country. 

Barry keeping trying to think positive thoughts as he traveled the cave, going past a dwarf corpse that was missing his shoes ( _ Magnus was wearing some new shoes _ ) before there was a brake in the path. The vault was still wide open, and inside was the same black glass. In the center was a burnt dwarf corpse that was most likely Gurther’s father. Barry remembered him talking about something like that during his rant while he was on fire.

Looking around Barry didn’t see anything. Nothing else was in the vault, or more accurately anything that was in the vault got destroyed by the gauntlet.

“There has to be something. Come on Lup.” 

Barry floated back out, more and more frantically looking to see if there was something, anything, that would help him find her. 

The tunnel was completely barren besides a pile of dust along on wall that Barry didn’t even spared a second glance.

“Shit.”

There was nothing.

Barry moved his hand through his hair, even though in his lich form it did nothing, as he thought what to do now.

“Okay. So Lup hid the gauntlet like we thought. That’s good. She... must have had that dwarf help, and when the thrall got too bad Lup locked him in with it.” Barry rationalised, have gotten much better at this since talking to Angus about his cases.

“Ah, shit. Angus”

The worst thing about being in his lich form was being unable to see his son. It would be great if Barry could just explain to Angus that he became a litch, but it seems that whenever he is human, the thought ‘I am a lich’ is unable to form. As long as Fishers effects are still active, no one can no that Barry is a lich. And Barry would rather not let Angus to trust a lich since that is not good advice. Him and Lup are merely expectations. 

Of course if Barry could figure out how Lucretia was always able to remember what the void fish ate...

Then Barry remembers that the half orc knew about the gauntlet. She knew what is was and even called it by name when no one else could. Which means that there is a way for them all to remember.

“Not to mention is seemed like she was part of a group, one that apparently have glass balls that can fly.” Barry thought out loud as he headed back to his lab-cave.

And wasn’t that embarrassing that his set up was so close to where Lup hide the Gauntlet. It could have saved him so much time if he just went there first, but who knows now long it would have taken. At least he finally has a solid lead now, even if Barry had no idea where to go.

Barry thought more about this mysterious group that half-orc was part of and, now that Barry thinks about it, that black spider that kidnaped him. They both knew, and they both had silver braces on their arms. That must be their groups logo, and while Barry still wants to believe that Lucretia had nothing to do with this, it was hard not to believe that she was part of this group.

Lucretia was somehow immune to Fisher’s effects. Now there is a group that is also immune to it. Not to mention, Lucretia was the closest person to Fisher after Magnus, and it’s not a stretch to think that she tried figuring out more about them.

But why would Lucretia want to find the gauntlet? The only people who have a chance to avoid the thall was the 7 of them, and Barry thinks it’s even stronger now than it was when they first made them. That wasn’t something that Barry thought could happen, but he couldn’t deny that human him was tempted to take it. Not enough to try, and not enough to forget what was more important, but it was notice in a way that it wasn’t before.

Lucretia still has that anti-undead ward up, and it was sounding more and more like she wanted to try her plan B. Which was beyond stupid, and Lucretia should know better. They told her over and over why it was a bad idea and unlike Magnus and sometimes Taako, Lucretia listens.

There was just too much he didn’t know. 

And the the only person who had answers was Lucretia, who wouldn’t even talk to him.

“As a human I might be able to slip in.” Barry thought, looking to the pod that he was just starting to get ready.

He could figure out where the glass ball took them. Barry has spent so many years tracking the light and he can solve simple projectile problem in his head no problem. Then once he find the base, he could... try possessing someone?

Barry has never attempted to do that, but it was something that liches can do. Of course he’ll have to put the person to sleep first, and make sure they have a low enough Will to try and not overcome him, but...

“It’s something.”

Barry looked at the pod, then the note on the edge of the table that he placed in a glass box to keep it safe. 

Angus will probably be sad that his letters will stop coming for a while, but Barry will be sure to tell the coin to tell him to visit him first. Maybe Barry will even be able to visit his son with all his memories intact. 

“That would be nice.”


	13. Clinging to Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup wants to facepalm the whole time they're on the train.

Lup has decided the worst part about being stuck in her own weapon was hearing the cluckterfucks outside and being able to do  _ nothing _ about it.

It was one thing when Taako was almost dying to some ‘test’ that Lucretia came up with, but then she had to deal with the three of them almost dying in a swamp because of some leeches. Then they keep running into people called Tom Bodett and Lup couldn’t tell if they were making a goof or not. At least not until Merle told one of them to jump in front of the next train because it’s a ‘once in a life experience’ and  _ what the fuck Merle _ ?

They were trying to get the oculus, and Lup couldn’t help but worry. Sure Barry and her ran a few tests and for all intents and purposes her baby was like any other biological kid. But Lup doesn’t know if all the illusion the oculus makes would disappear if it the piece of the light is removed. That is always how it works for other objects, but their creations are so much more powerful.

Lup doesn’t want to think that Lucretia would do such a thing unless she was positive, but apparently she has already done a lot Lup didn’t think she would. Taako was a mess, and it was sounded like he didn’t even remember he had a sister. Lup already figured out that Lucretia feed their memories to Fisher since she was the only one who remembered, but then they did something and were able to remember the relics. Taako was able to remember their weird uncle that made them work on a farm for a season, which Lup wasn’t sure why he would have forgotten it to begin with, but what else could him yelling ‘sour cream’ mean?

Lup was missing a lot of things, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The only good thing that come out of this so far was hearing them rost the wizard who doesn’t even use levitate to carry a axe. What is the point of studying magic for years if you don’t show it off? And he is on a train. What type of fights was he waiting for? 

“You’re a fancy lad.” She heard Merle say, apparently having decided that they were done goofing with the shitty wizard. “You know, being fancy is good but sometimes it is better to be pan-cy and not just fancy”

“Oh my gods Merle.” Lup snorting at the bad pun, leaning up against the black curtains as if that would help her concentrate better on the outside world.

“Let me read to you about Pan from my Xtreme Teen Bible, what do you say?”

“Uh, hello sir. Thank you for the evangelism, but I’m affiliated already and I appreciate it. Besides, my dad says that I should- that I’m not  _ allowed _ to talk to people who worship Pan.” A young voice said that was slightly accented.

“Well, that’s fine, I guess. But you know if you’re gonna stay close-minded and you’re not gonna be open to new ideas, you’re not going to grow up to be a very well-rounded young man.”

“Okay. Well, my dad told me that only  _ some _ Pan worshiper are plant-fuckers. Are you one sir?” The little boy said in such an innocent tone that Lup would have choked if she wasn’t already without a body.

“I would never!”

“Merle you are a fucking liar!” Lup called out even though she know that no one can hear her in here.

“Sorry for assuming sir. Go ahead and tell me the good word.” The boy said, and Lup hoped the kid had a grin on his face for calling the old man out on his gross kinks.

Lup zoned out while Merle rambled about Pan, and she was pretty sure it made even less sense than before. However, apparently Merle has only recently ‘switched back’ to Pan. That was almost as weird as briefly seeing that Magnus was older looking.

“Thank you very much sir, but what is your name?” 

“I’m brother...Leeman! You can call me Brother Leeman.” Merle said, probably almost forgetting what his cover name was. 

“Nice to meet you Brother Leeman. My name is Angus McDonald and I’m a little boy going to visit my grandpa in Neverwinter.”

At that name Lup once again wondered what her boy looks like now. She wasn’t sure how long she has been suck in the umbrella, but apparently it was long enough for Magnus to no longer look like a kid. So, maybe five years? 

“He’s the bad guy. That is definitely the bad guy, he said a dirty word like it was nothing!” Magnus whispered, though it was just as loud as his indoor voice. 

“Excuse me sirs, but I am right here and it is very rude to whisper. Especially on a train.”

“Now they are accusing some smart ass kid of being a bad guy.” Lup groaned as she tried summoning the energy to take a quick look outside.

But with how things are going it might be better to just save it for a spell. They boy were apparently back to lv 2 or something and boy did it show.

“Hi Angus, where are you from?” Taako jumped in to say, and Lup facepalmed because she knew he was going to mess with the kid. 

“Me? I’m not allowed to say sir.”

“Are you from Phandalin?” Magnus piped in and, are they really just going to guess every city that they know?

“No, but my dad is there for a... for reasons. Did you see him? His name is Barry Bluejeans.”

Lup threw her conscious out of the umbrella and saw Taako sitting next to a little boy with curly brown hair that couldn’t quite cover the points of his ears. He was also wearing some nerdy ass glasses and a detective cap.

“Oh.”

“Ehhhhh.”

“Well that’s...”

“Sirs? Did something happen?” The boy, her boy, said looking to the three who at least were aware enough not to joke about a kid’s dad.

“There is no good way to say this kid, but your dad is gonzo.”

“Taako! You had one job!” Lup yelled as her boy stared wide eyed at them. 

“Along with the whole town. Just, boom!” Merle add with a explosion animations. 

“W-what? If the whole town exploded why haven't I heard about it? How did you three survive? Surely if you survived others could have...”

“Sorry kid, but we were the only ones who survived.” At least Magnus was taking this seriously. 

Not like barry was really dead. He was probably ghosting around, having just remembered everything. 

“What about Killian?”

“Well, okay. So four people survived, but we had to hid out in a well and we would have known if anyone else was there with us. So, sorry kid.” Magnus said, and he did look sorry.

“That’s- thank you for telling me sirs.” Angus said and it looked like he was trying hard not to cry.

“Taako! Go comfort your nephew!” Lup yelled, but like always nothing changed.

“No problem little Jorts McGee.” Taako said as he swung the umbrella, changing Lup’s point of view slightly.

“It’s still Angus McDonald, and what are your names?”

“Well I’m-”

“I already know your names Sir.” Angus interrupted Merle, which was probably good since Lup didn’t think the old man could remember his fake name twice in one conversation.

“Well, I’m Diddley”

“I’m Justin.”

“Diddley and Justin, those are some fantastic names.” Angus said with the fakest smile Lup has ever seen.

“Why are you guys all so emotionally constipated. A kid just found out his dad is dead, even though Barry is only undead, and none of you thought to give him a hug?” Lup wanted to try hitting her head against the curtains, but that would break her concentration.

“Do you like magic tricks?” Merle said, and Angus looked a little more animated. 

“Oh yes. Dad talked about the arcane all the time and Grandpa keeps mentioning that he will take me to show in Neverwinter but-” 

“What’s your grandpa’s name.”

“My Grandpa forgot his name, and no one who knew it is alive anymore so I just call him Grandpa. Because he’s my Grandpa.”

“This is definitely a set up. He’s the bad guy!” Magnus whispered again.

“Magnus! Stop saying my son is evil!” 

“Angus, let me show you a magic trick... I call it Zone of Truth!” Merle said as he casted the spell.

“Wow, my brain feels like it's tingling. I feel like I’m sneezing, but long. Like a long sneeze.”

“That’s the magic!” Merle said as the truth field when over everyone.

“Hey, the tingles went away! That was a weird trick.” Angus said as he passed his charisma saving throw.

“Ha! Take that Weed Dad!” Lup cried out, because of course their boy was the best.

“Well, you’re growing up!” Magnus said with a nervous laugh, probably still thinking that Angus is evil. 

“Alright, Angus. We’re going to go talk to Juicy Wizard.” Magnus pushed on the other to get going.

“Okay. I had a good chat with you and thank you for tell me-”

“Okay, we’re done.” Magnus repeated.

“Okay, sirs, well thank you very much for take—”

“Angus! Take the hint.”

“Mangus what the fuck.” Lup said as they started leaving.

“ ‘Kay, bye, just thanks for the company. Bye!” Angus wave them goodbye and for the rest of the time Lup was more or less yelling at them to go back.

And hitting her head against the curtains because at least _they_ move.


	14. How to look for something not there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short look into Angus's new case.

Angus was the one who took credit for stopping the killer, even though he insistence on reminding the people of Neverwinter that it wasn’t just him. The three strange man from the train helped, and Angus wanted to talk to them more. Find out what they were trying to talk about but couldn’t tell Angus. Figure out if it had any to do with the places that just disappear out of everyone's mind or the events that his Dad couldn’t remember.

But it was like they disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Angus looked all over Neverwinter and even talked to Jess the Beheader. No one has seen Taako, Merle, or Magnus. It shouldn’t be possible for them to already be gone after a day, but Angus decided it would be better to focus on what he can figure out.

His Grandpa’s funeral had less people then Angus thought it would. Almost all of the staff showed up even thought it was in another city, and the new king said a few words that sounded empty, but Angus was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. The king’s father just died, and Angus himself is feeling a little empty as well. 

With no real reason to head home, Angus stayed in Neverwinter and used his new popularity to gain access to the library. There Angus found more things that just seemed to be forgotten. All spanning about a decade ago. And the maps old enough to have the lost location were in a language Angus couldn’t read.

Or wasn’t be allowed to understand.

Angus started writing down only the letter, isolated, and was able to see that they  _ were _ in Common. But for some reason Angus couldn’t read it. 

_ Just like with the static that came from their mouths. _

Angus then went to see if there was anything else that could fit this pattern. He then found a smaller list of people that were ‘lost’, that Angus couldn’t read the names of. Problem was, these were only five years old, and the most recent being a few months. 

“Sir? Is there any other newspapers with this strange text?” Angus asked the squib that was helping Angus.

“Probably in the basement where we found the others.”

“Thank you very much sir!”

Angus spent a few weeks just looking through old newspaper clips, trying to find any other instances of people forgetting. After a decade, there has been articles after articles with the strange illegible words and Angus took them all. 

There was something big here, even if it had nothing to do with his Dad.

Angus didn’t get a solid lead until he found an article talking about an army that appeared out of nowhere during chandelnights 11 years ago. A good position of the article was illegible, but accompanying the report was a draw of some type of monocle.

A monocle that Angus got a brief look before Taako scooped it up with his umbrella and took it away.

“So that is what they are looking for.” Angus muttered as he wrote that down in his notes.

He finally got a solid connection between these three and this universal forgetting. Angus still doesn’t know if this had anything to do with his Dad or Lup, but-

“Mr. Swagins? I think I know of the group of people that I need to question.” Angus said as he showed the sketch he did of the two triangle symbol he saw of all the three’s wristguards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is so short, but I liked were it end.  
> Next chapter is going to be from Lucretia's pov though


	15. If you can’t beat them...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Director gains a new member.

Lucretia honestly thought it was impossible for anyone to find out about the B.o.B. What with Fisher, and now the baby, keeping everyone from remembering the relics or anything related. However when she received reports about a young half-elf that has been finding members of her group that were planetside, and asking them question, Lucretia knew.

She knew, but didn’t know whether to be relieved that Angus was alright or worried that he will get in trouble. 

Lucretia told Boyland to bring the boy up to the base and to make sure he was inoculated before speaking with her. Lup was still missing, and Barry was dead if the report Killian gave her was accurent, but now that Taako, Magnus, and Merle was here with her, shouldn’t she give the boy a change to get to know his family? Even if they don’t remember?

The boy that walked in was wearing a clean cut vest and glasses that looked a little too big for his face. Gods, he looked even more like Lup and Barry then when she last saw him.

“Hello Ma’am, are you the leader of this organization?” Angus said with a glint of curiously in his eyes as he looked around the base.

“That I am. I suspect you have questions?” Lucretia said as she keep her face completely blank.

The boy gave a quick smile before getting serious. 

“Would I be right to assume that you are the one who came up with the idea to use the voidfish to make everyone forget about the relics and thereby stopping the war?”

Lucretia gave a nod, forcing her breath to remain normal as she began the story she has told countless times.

“I found the voidfish in a cave years ago, and fed them an account of the wars in hopes that would be enough. However it seems the relics are still wreaking havoc, which is why the Bureau of Balance is here.”

“And you did that about a decade ago? How long was it before you made the Bureau? How long did it take to build this replica of a moon? Is it true that Mr. Taako, Merle and Magnus are the only ones who have reclaimed the relics?” Angus listed off, and Lucretia would be willing to bet he memorize a list of questions before arriving.

“Let’s see... yes, 7 years ago, 4 years, and another yes. Is there anything else you want to know before I show you your new room?” Lucretia gave the boy a small smile.

It was hard to keep her Madam Director mask on, but Lucretia can’t afford to give up now. Not when things are working out for once.

“I... I didn’t realize you were serious about the job. Don’t get me wrong, I am glad Madam! But... Mr. Boyland made it sound like you were going to kill me for figuring this out.” Angus said quietly, probably still worrying about that.

“Oh Gods no. If anything, that is more reason to have you work for us. ”

“The old, ‘if you can’t beat them, join them’ idea?”

“Preciscely.This is not an essay task Angus, but I think you can be a great asset in helping us find the remaining relics.”

“I would be happy to! This was my biggest case yet... well, actually is it alright if I ask you one more question before retiring for the night?”

“Of course.”

“Did you know an elven women by the name of Lup?”

Lucretia froze.

“Lup?” Lucretia had to stop herself from saying anything more because, this just  _ had _ to be a coincidence.

Angus shouldn’t be able to remember. Taako and the others couldn’t remember Lup, so why would...

“My dad was looking for her, and I was wondering if the reason he couldn’t remember her was because she was somehow involved with the relics. The people whose names had disappeared were once members of this organization, right?” Angus continued, like he didn’t notice that Lucretia was moments away from a break down.

Which was just what the Director needed to get back into her role.

“I’m afraid I don’t know. I never meet a...Lup... before.” Lucretia straight out lied.

Angus looked at her, tilting his head slightly like a confused puppy.

“It is late. I’m sure you would like to rest. The reclaimers are already looking for the Gaia Sash so you don’t need to worry about finding the next relic quite yet.” Lucretia quickly said, before ushering Angus out of her office.

Once the door was closed she let go of the staff that was in her clenched fist, and rubbed her eyes.

Angus knew about Lup. It didn’t sound like he knew who she was, but he had a name. And he mentioned a Dad which Lucretia could only hope was Barry. Which means that Barry died at some point, remembered, and found Angus. Does that mean that Killian didn’t see Barry at Phandallin, or did Angus only met Barry after that fact?

This just got a lot more risky. Lucretia can’t afford to have Angus working with Barry against her. But she also doesn’t want to villized Barry any more then she already have. But the light was already completed enough for the Hunger to find them. They had a year and Lucretia can not afford to do anything less.

Once everything is over, she’ll apology to both Angus and Barry, but for now Lucretia needs to make sure that Angus stays on her side.

Lucretia need to make sure that her plan works.


	16. solving a puzzle without all the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus meets the boys again.

Angus only had a few days to get stationed in his new living quarters before everyone (or what felt like everyone) was getting ready to watch the race the reclaimers were in. Angus knew the three men he met on the train were part of the group, but they didn’t seem like the main people. Not to mention when he asked, the nice orc lady Killian told he they are the only ones who can resist the thrall of the relics. Not that they were just the only ones able to bring one back, but the only ones who even  _ came back _ after direct contact with one.

That by itself was almost enough for Angus to want to talk to them again. Have they just been extremely lucky on their saving throws or some sort of feat that allows them to overcome magical persuasion? Angus has no idea, but after watching them on the projector... it slipped his mind. 

Angus may be the world’s great detective, but he was also a little boy who enjoys watching races. His Dad even mentioned going to see the ones at Goldcliff for his next birthday, but obviously, that isn’t going to happen now. 

At least Angus is able to see a race. And seeing it on the moon might be even better than seeing it in person! It was very nice of Killian that she hosted Angus up on her shoulder so he had a better view. However, when it got to the end and the fight started, people were much less willing to cheer. 

The Oculus was never used, so the only idea Angus had about the relics was based on the newspaper he found, and now can understand. The most destruction was usually caused by the Phoenix fire gauntlet, which the reclaimers also retrieved. But it seems that was also the less used. Killian said they found it in a vault, which suggests that Gunther’s (which it hurts to think about this was what his dad was doing) father was at least able to lock himself in when he started to lose control. 

Like what they just witness The Raven do.

“The Reclaimers should be back soon. Make sure they come straight to me.” Madam Director said, stopping the projection with a wave of her staff.

It seems that some took that as a sign to go to the hanger, and Angus was thinking of doing the same when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

The Director removed it as soon as he looked over, and crossed her arms behind her back.

“I wish to introduce you to them as well, and I thought it might be... exciting for them to have you waiting outside my private office. Then once I tune their stones of far speech you can come in.” She said with a slight smile.

Angus was taken back a little. He didn’t think the Director was into performances but... well. They were on the moon. 

“Alright. Sounds fun.” Angus said just as the stone around her neck went off.

“Excuse me, Angus.” The Director said as she walked away, towage the main dorm if Angus had to guess.

“Captain Bane is dead?!” Angus just bearly head the Director say before she was out of earshot.

Angus knows that is one of the B.o.B members that stays planetside. Working with the Goldcliff police if he remembered. He was one of the people that Angus... interview when trying to find out about the B.o.B. 

That’s too bad that he died, but it didn’t sound like it was because of the Raven...

Soon Angus heard footsteps and he moved into position behind the throne. He watched as the Director and the three walked passed, closing the door behind them. Davenport remained outside with him but seemed uninterested.

Angus knew that the Director said he would call him but Angus couldn’t help but get closer to the door.

“Would you three stop dicking around and tell me what happened in Captain Bane’s office!” The director yelled and while Merle said they would not without skipping a beat, Magnus spoke up before the Director needed to use a silent spell on them.

“So he poured some booze, tried to get us to toast it, we didn’t wanna toast it, uh... Taako over there tried to cast Charm Person, it bounced off, then uh... he slammed the booze on the ground, drank one glass of it, it was poisoned with some kind of like, shadow root or something. Shadow thorn, whatever. He died, and then... dude in a robe showed up, I tried to punch him a couple times-”

“A what?”

Angus frowned at that. 

“...tried to chop him with an axe, that didn’t- what?” Magnus seems to finally get that something was wrong.

Already Angus was trying to go through his list of what this could mean. Someone incorporeal if Magnus was unable to punch him.

“Stop, stop stop. What did he look like, tell me everything.” The Director sounded almost as frantic as when he asked about Lup. 

It wasn’t that obvious, but Angus has been years studying people that he could tell when someone was lying as well as a zone of truth. 

“Captain Bane? He was... I dunno...”

“He had a mask, and he would uh... it looked like a wrestler’s mask, and he had all these muscles...” Merle piped in before the director cut him off again.

“No, I know what Captain Bane looked like-”

“He was in a red robe, I think-”

“A what?” The Director said, and now Angus was willing to bet that even the dwarf knew something was up. “You’re sure he was wearing a red robe?”

“Yeah, that much...cause I tried to punch it a couple times.” Magnus proudly said, then after a moment’s pause, “What’s wrong?”

Any guilt that Angus may have had about listening in was gone now. This was obviously very important to the relics. 

“This is…” The Director inhaled sharply. “The Red Robes are the order that created the grand relics. I warned you about them.”

“Oh… yeah yeah yeah.” Magnus muttered, probably nodding along.

Angus was also told about the Red Robes. The group of evil wizard that created the relics only to be destroyed by their own hubris. However...

“But they’re- they’re all… but they’re all gone. They shouldn’t be, they shouldn’t be here.”

“I mean he might’ve been a… g-g-g-ghost!” Mangus goofed, and soon the others joined in.

“Did you- did you defeat him or something?” The Director said after a moment and... did she sound worried? It was obvious that they were fine so...

“Wellll…”

“Oh GOD no.” Taako’s voice cut through.

“We tricked him…”

“He seemed like he coulda’ wrecked our shop pretty severely, actually.”

“I couldn’t even punch him!” Magnus mentioned once again.

Seemed like that was a pretty big deal for him.

“What did he tell you, what did... did you talk to the Red Robe?” The Director was nervous. 

Did she think that the Red Robe coerced them? But they were able to come back with the relic. That couldn’t be it. But why else would she not want them to talk? Wouldn’t it be good to find out more about their enemy?

“He told us like, be scared, and that we would learn fear,” Magnus said and Angus wrinkled his forehead at that.

“Yeaaahh. We would understand fear. I remember that part. I remember that being scary.”

“Oh yeah! The fear thing!”

“Yeah yeah yeah, there was a whole thing about fear-”

“And being careful-”

“...And then I think he said that the Director should give us a raise.” Magnus added in, already moving onto their next goof.

Angus smiled a little at that. Even facing a Red Robe they were unafraid. 

“Uh-huh. Yeah. I remember that part too, yeah.”

“You gotta look both ways before crossing the street-” Taako added in the same tone of voice.

“Yeah. Close cover before striking.”

“A lot of good stuff like that.”

“And then he said that he loved us-” Magnus said and Angus almost laughed.

And wouldn’t that be an embarrassing way to be found out.

“No,” Taako said too quickly.

“Stuff about tearing the tag off a mattress?”

“Alright. Okay. Alright. Okay. Alright. Okay. Okay.” The Director finally interrupted. 

Angus was sure she was using that time to collect herself. Obviously meeting with the Red Robe was a big deal, but they were fine.

“Hey, listen, Taako klept-out on a little bit of that poison stuff that he...remember? You took the rest of the bottle.”

“Oh yeah! Yeah yeah yeah yeah. I’ve got some of the bottle here.” Taako added, and then the conversation moved a little.

Angus was more thinking then listening after that. There was just something... off, but Angus just couldn’t figure out what. It was clear the Director knew more but if she wasn’t telling them there was probably a good reason for it. The whole world is at stake here after all. And the Director didn’t seem like a bad guy. It was clear that her action so far had saved lots of people so Angus couldn’t think why she would keep information away unless she thought it would harm more than help.

“Um, no it’s in development. Listen, I need the three of you to listen to what I’m about to tell you very carefully and- I love your shenanigans, I do, I genuinely love your shenanigans.”

“That’s bull. Zone of Truth on that one.” Taako said while the others laugh, and Angus thought he even heard the Director’s chuckle. 

“No it’s, I-you guys are fun to watch. But, if you encounter the man in the red robe again, just run away as quickly as you possibly can. If they... if they do some sort of mind control on you, and they figure out what we’re doing here with our operation, that’s the ball-game, boys. This- I’m not joking about this. If that, that Red Robe person figures out, what we’re doing here, and finds their way up to the- up to our base, that’s it.”

Yeah, Angus could see why the director is stressing that point. Angus didn’t think the three were the worst at investigating if the train was any indication, but it’s unlikely that whatever is helping them overcome the relics will help against the creators of them. 

“But what if it just turns out to just be like a person in a red robe, having nothing two like lowercase Rs. Just like somebody who bought a red robe at a store and is wearing it.”

“I suppose that there’s an outside chance that a person bought a red robe and then somehow became a ghost or something...”

“Well, I would have to punch it to find out, wouldn’t I?” Magnus joked.

Or at least Angus hoped he was joking. 

“Well, that sounds like your M.O. anyway. Listen, promise me-” Madam Director keep trying to say while the three keep goofing.

Angus was kind of glad to see he wasn’t the only one that they mess with. Lots of people use to try messing with him because he’s a kid, but the director is obviously not a kid.

“Do they... are they privy to the information that the voidfish hid? They’re all like, in the loop, right?” Taako asked and, that was a very good point.

The voidfish should have worked on the Red Robes just like everyone else. Which means that the voidfish effects aren’t omniscient. Does that mean that the Red Robe would be able to see the second moon and remember it wasn’t already there? However, if that was true, then why did he go after the reclaimer rather than the Director?

Did she have some undead ward that worked against the Red Robes? Even though she thought they were gone up until this point, and it was pretty clear that the Director was surprised by this turn of events.

“They shouldn’t be, no. They shouldn’t be.”

“But they also shouldn’t exist, right? Like, I mean... we don’t know anything about these cats.”

“We don’t know anything about these cats which is a good reason-”

“They’re breaking all the rules!”

“Another good reason we need to- to act with caution around them. Promise me-” Obviously the Director is trying to tell them something important, but then the three started talking about someone named Klaarg?

“Don’t, don’t...don’t discount the thrall that these items have baked into them. They’re... the three of you are the only people I’ve ever met, I’ve ever known that’ve been able to resist it.”

“Yaaaaaaaaay!” Magnus cheered.

“And, to that end, I have something I need to talk to you about.”

“Here comes the raise...” Merle said in a singsong voice.

“The three of you have saved, single-handedly, I guess six-handedly, saved this organization. And Captain Bane’s betrayal has proven that nobody else- possibly on- on the planet- is capable of resisting this thrall. So, we only had a few other reclaimers in our order and I’ve reassigned them to other jobs. It’s just... it's just you three now.” Madam director said and there was a lot more cheering.

Then they started talking about their new names and Angus had a feeling that whatever the Director wanted to tell them was now gone.

“Okay so just, I’m gonna just shorthand still call you guys reclaimers I guess. Um, I have another thing that I need to talk to you about. Because we’re putting all of our resources behind the three of you, it’s time that we offered you greater assistance when you’re on a mission. And, to that end, we’ve hired a new seeker, whose sole responsibility will be providing you with live intel when you’re hunting down a grand relic. Uh, can I see your stones of far-speech for a moment?”

With that Angus stood up straight and pulled his own stone out. He hoped they would be excited to see him again. Maybe not, but Taako did take the time to make sure he got off the train. 

Angus waited until his stone clicked on, telling him that the line was now active.

“Hello, sirs!”

There was a collection of gasps on the other end then...

“It’s the Boy Detective! It’s Angus!” Magnus said and Angus took that as his moment to enter the room.

All eyes were on him, and Angus could see that the Director had a faint smile on her lips.

“That’s my dude!” Taako said before looking contemplated and adding, “Could’a sworn you died.”

Figuring that was just another one of their goofs, Angus walked into the room.

“That’s right, I’m gonna be working pretty closely with you three from now on.” Angus said just as Magnus grabbed his arm. Or more accurately, the bracer on his arm.

“Okay, so we’re still doing this, huh?” Angus said, only mildly disappointed by that fact.

It did make him feel like a kid, and there isn’t a lot of people still alive who do that anymore.

“Angus, this is embarrassing, I thought... if you put a gun to my head I woulda sworn you died.” Taako keep goofing while Mangus finally let go of his arm.

“It was super good to see you though,” Magnus said with a pat on his back that made him have to step forward to keep from falling.

“It’s so good to see you. I thought you-”

“You guys destroyed the train, and we all jumped off of it, and you gave me the only remaining piece of flatware from my grandpa’s set.” Angus cleaned up just in case Taako did have some memory issues.

“Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah-”

“Angus was um, well Angus was beginning to be a bit of a thorn in our sides. He began to take on some cases from people, Planetside, who began to file these missing person's reports for people they couldn’t remember. And it began to get kinda complicated and his uh, he was getting a little bit hot on our trail so we figured y’know, if you can’t beat them, hire them.” The Director said as she walked over to him with an almost proud looking smile as she tousled his hair a little.

Angus blushed just a little as he tried not to think of the last time someone has done that. 

“So now he’s our pet. Now we own Angus.” Magnus said, cutting into the nice moment.

“Well, I dunno-” 

“I’ll add him to my inventory.”

Angus couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I wouldn’t say that much-”

“One Angus.”

“-but,” Angus continued, “if you do have questions about something or if I have any intel about a mission, I’ll be able to give it you guys on the fly.”

“Good boy, Angus.”

“Well, I’m not a dog, so-”

“Good boy!” Magnus repeated this time also patting his head a few times.

“I’m just a co-worker. I would say that-”

“Well, good to see ya, Angus,” Magnus said before turning around like Angus wasn’t there.

Angus gave the Director a look and she was trying to cover her laughter with her hand.

“Yeah, this has been great... and you’re not dead, right? Just to double check.” Taako asked once more.

“Nope. Still corporeal...”

“Wait...are you evil?” Magnus asked, and really? He still thought he was evil just because he called them out on their bullshit back on the train?

“Nope-”

“Cool.”

“I’m great,” Angus said with as much self-confident a ten-year-old could have

“I need the three of you to do me one last favor, if you can report down to the voidfish’s chambers, and give this to Johann, um, we need to feed the voidfish this particular information.” The Director said after a moment, clearly waiting for a chance to get their attention.

“Can we read it first?”

“I suppose if you wanted,” Madam Director said before sighing, “it’s uh, it’s information about Captain Bane. When a member of our order passes away we... have to get rid of all knowledge of them from the world below. It’s uh, it’s sorta an ugly part of the job, but it’s necessary to keep little rascals like Angus off our case.”

“That little asshole.”

“Still here, sir.”

“Well... I think it’s time for all of you to head out. It’s been a long day and-” The Director didn’t even get to finish before the three were out the door.

“-Well that works too.” She finished and Angus gave a quiet chuckle at that.

He thinks that he is going to like working here. Even without it being the biggest mystery ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by much better stories with this idea like Heartstrings by Weevilo707, and others but I can't find them right now. 
> 
> Anyways, Comments are lovely and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
